Nero's Crisis Of Rom and Ram
by AddMee
Summary: The CPU's left on a vacation trip somewhere unknown to Nero but he was given a request to watch over the twins Rom and Ram and if something is ever put harm on them and if Nero fails, lets just says its endless suffering from Blanc. This is just the start of Nero's Crisis. Rated - T for Nero's actions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - The Crisis Begins Here

 **Well another Story!? well then, you know this means, the Crisis of our god Nero.  
Well this story is not related to my main story but we're gonna put Nero's position as care taker to action with Rom and Ram  
Well let me know if this is amusing to you guys.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

= Nero's P.O.V = - Planeptune Basilicom -

"Whaat!? You guys are leaving on a vacation and I'm not going!?" I started to yell at the group of girls, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear and Uni are here telling me this terrible news. To me, it felt like knifes are stabbing me everywhere but I'm surprised that Rom and Ram ain't here. Wonder why though...

"Thats right Nero!" Neptune says as if shes scolding me for no reason whatsoever

"Y-You think we'll bring a boy like you to where we're going you idiot!" Noire yells and goes to her Tsundere routine

"Not a chance..." Blanc says while reading her newly bought book with my money...

"It is sad that you can't come along Nero but you must know..." Vert says as she twirls around which got my attention and as she stops.

"This is a girls only three week out!" Vert finishes what she said. I look at her in shock.

"...three..." I say quietly which no one didn't but Neptune and Noire since they were the closest to me.

"Three weeks off your nations!?" I yell out and everyone block their ears.

"But Nero~ Sometime a Goddess needs her breaks you know right?" Neptune says while nudging me with her elbow.

"But Neptune you takes breaks all the time..." I say and I hit Neptune on her head, She moves back with Nepgear checking the slight injury on her forehead.

"Oh one more thing Nero..." Blanc says as she moves towards me.

"What is it Blanc?" I says as I look down to Blanc after all, she is really small...

"Can you take care of Rom and Ram for me?" Shes as she looks up to me.

"W-What I thought Mina has that taken care of-" I say and before I notice, Blanc started to use the puppy eye technique against me. I can feel myself to breakdown and sigh in defeat and look at Blanc.

"Fine, Ill take care of them but I'm taking them here." I say to her as I open up a Space-Crack leading to Blanc's Basilicom.

"Thats okay... as long you take care of them, then I'm all happy..." Blanc says with a small smile attach to her face and I give her a pat on the head.

"Well Ill see your girls within three weeks!" I say to all of them as they go into HDD mode and fly off to where they are going but seriously I don't know where they are going to, dammit I should've asked them where were they going just in case of a emergency. I sigh once again and walk through my Space-Crack.

\- Lowee's Basilicom -

I appear out of the Space-Crack, I walk around the Basilicom in search of a pair of girls. I walked into Blanc's room which was the last thing I went into. Once arriving by the door, I was greeted by a familiar pair.

"Ahh~! Nero's here!" Ram screams out by the corner of the hallway and Rom behind her.

"Um, h-hello Nero..." Rom says shyly as she hides behind Ram.

"Hey Rom and Ram, you two know why I'm here right?" I say to them as they ran towards me.

"Mhm~ Come on lets play lets play~!" Ram says as she runs ahead but I grab her and pull her back to me and Rom.

"Now Now, we will play but not here, we'll be playing at the Planeptune's Basilicom!" I say to them as they get hyped up faces.

"Yay~! We're going to Nepgear's place!" Ram jumps in the air happily.

"Miss Nepgear's home... ehehe" Rom looked really happy about it.

"Now you two get your sleeping clothes and other stuff because your staying over for three weeks!" I says to them as both of them run to their room to get what they need.

I walked by to the entrance of the basilicom and sits on a chair waiting for Rom and Ram. While the long wait, I was getting pretty sleepy but gladly Mina appears in front of me with book held in her hands. I didn't knew she still works here, I thought she would quit since Rom and Ram well mostly Ram was too much to handle.

"Greetings Nero, your here to babysit Rom and Ram for Blanc?" She says to me right after I got out of my sleepy phase.

"Well yea I'm am here for that and since I got this covered, you can have a three break away from the kids." I say to her with a happy face, Ill admit myself we're both caretakers so guessing we can understand each other like its some new language.

"Yes! I'm happy about it but I think three weeks worth of break of not enough for me..." She says sadly and I pat her head to calm her down.

"Well might as well make it worth it while you can huh Mina?" I say to her giving her another smile and just in time, Rom and Ram appears running to me and Mina.

"Nero! We're here ready to go, Oh Mina's here are you going with us?" Ram says with the enthusiastic atmosphere around her.

"Mina is coming with us...?" Rom says while she walks near me grabbing onto my hand. I look at her and sigh.

"I would like to go but sorry I can't go, I have uh... important things to do while Lady Blanc is away on break." She says sadly but deep inside shes happy.

"Meh! Your always busy Mina, Lighten up!" Ram says unamused about it.

"Ram, Mina did say its important after all, come on lets get going." I say to her while opening a Space-Crack leading back to Planeptune.

"Yay~! Lets go, Bye Mina." Ram says waving good-bye to Mina and she does the same.

"Bye Mina..." Following by Rom doing the same.

The two hold each of my hand and walked through the Space-Crack leading back to Planeptune leaving Mina speechless about my power. She walks back to her usual thing and but leaves out a huge sigh escaping out of her mouth.

"Finally a break away from them..." She says calming down and starts finishing on her work for Blanc.

\- Planeptune Basilicom -

We arrive back to Planeptune in one piece at least, I told the girls to set up their stuff in a spare room also known as my room. While they where unpacking, I headed to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the twins but sadly Ill just make pudding just in case the girls doesn't like my type of food, luckily Compa told me how she makes her pudding and trust me its completely different compared to the other pudding stores well regularly was dragged around by Neptune in HDD or Non-HDD forms. I sigh at the thought while making the bucket load of pudding. I notice Histoire without looking at her I'm guessing she didn't want to go with the other girls since she a got a invitation to go along with them.

"Something you need Histoire?" I say to her as I finish up with the pudding.

"Well not really Nero, I was just checking up on you thats all." Shes says with a worried face.

"On what may I ask?" I say to her while I get closer to her.

"Well... Rom and Ram are a unstable pair thats all..." Shes thinking about the twins, she thought I would be killed by them in the chapter! Oh Histoire.

"Well Rom isn't so unstable but Ram on the other hand..." I took a pause and me and Histoire sigh in sync

After our little talk, Histoire went back to her business and so did I. I took the cups of pudding saving the rest in the fridge, I place them down on the table near the Tv and the game consoles and so I started to set everything up and wait till the girls to come back. Man it feels so lonely without the other girls Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert... well Nepgear and Uni too but still its pretty lonely now. Great now I'm turning into Noire now, I knew this day would come!

"Um... Nero we're back..." Rom comes back from my room, since there is actually no spare room, they're having my room and apparently I'm taking Neptune's room sadly. Rom sits next to me as I take a sip out of a cup filled with soda.

"Onii-Chan~! We're back!" Ram yells, scaring me and Rom but I got the bigger reaction by spitting out the liquid out of my mouth.

"Ram... Don't do that..." Rom says while she hugged her light blue hat against her chest.

"Meh! But now Onii-Chan lets play some games!" Ram says as she jumps onto me and Histoire passes by and notices the scene is shown in front of her.

"G-Get off of me Ram and stop calling me Onii-Chan!" I yell to her as I pick her up and put Ram on the couch.

As that event calmed down, the girls ate their puddings and now they are play some games. Or just sometimes deleting Nepgear's save data in few of her games, I heard they tried to find my save data but I play my games alone in my room but luckily I kept it away from them before they arrived. Right now Rom and Ram are drawing at the table and me and Histoire are just chatting about random things as we went on talking, lets just say we're kind of bored.

"Did the girls told you where they were going?" I say to her which I wanted to go to that topic of the conversation.

"Well I do believe they were going to a island that only for girls who are _'Developed'_ " Histoire says as which seems like she got the shivers.

I sigh at the thought, guess that is why the girls didn't want to go and here I'm am taking care of the twins but I don't mind one bit, just like Mina I could use a break away from Neptune and Nepgear since Neptune is always slacking off and Nepgear just follows along. Ugh now I sound like Histoire... As much as me and Histoire talked for long, Rom walks to me shyly with the stacks of paper I gave to her and Ram to draw on.

"Umm... Onii-Chan, here you go. We did a lot of drawings of everyone and this was hiding in the papers..." She gave the drawings of all the CPU's including me but I was mostly the odd one out since I'm am the only male CPU in Gamindustri or so I think... I look a picture which was the one that Rom was talking about. The picture had me, Neptune and Nepgear having tons of fun at the park which was a ten minute walk from the basilicom.

"Wait Rom don't tell me..." I look at Rom which she was embarrassed to answer. I chuckle about it and pat her head.

"Its okay Rom we can go if you like to." I say to her which she looks up to me with a smile.

"D-Did you hear that Ram, he said we can go to the park and play." Rom says and Ram runs to me with a big smile.

"Really!? Yaaay!" Ram cheers as she runs back to where she left and Rom stays where she was.

"Okay okay we can leave tomorrow and play there okay?" I say to Rom and she nods and runs back.

After that I sat on the couch in the living room and watch the girls playing games again and eating the pudding that I made. Its getting seriously late like about 11:38 PM right and I get off of the couch and I notice Rom and Ram yawn a little, guess they are sleepy too huh...

"You can go to sleep now Rom and Ram." I say to them which they make another yawn. Both of them raised both of their arms in the air telling me to carry them to bed. I smile and pick both of them and walked to my room and placed the both of them on the bed and left the room after they fell asleep, I came back to Histoire who was eating a Three minute easy make cup noodles, its funny how everything that Histoire does is always three minutes worth of time, its funny but for some reason adorable at the same time...

"Are the girls asleep Nero?" Histore asks me.

"Yes they are, guess I have to take them to the park tomorrow as well." I say as I sit down on a chair in front of her.

"But still Nero it is three week after all." She says to me as I rest my upper body on the table.

"I think tomorrow and later on in the future is going to be my downfall."

* * *

 **Well that ends it for. Just want to put Nero's caretaker abilities into action that is all  
Anyways hope you enjoy this stor -b**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Park Trouble!

 **GA-THUNK! Guess whos back? Not Abnes but me AddMee :D  
** **Welp back for crisis day 1 for our god Nero. from what you can see with the "GA-THUNK!" Guess ill add another character into the field.  
Anyways Enjoy this Crisis!**

* * *

Crisis Day - 1 = Nero's P.O.V =

"GA-THUNK! Guess who is here for the party!I'm am the protector of little girls all over Gamindustri and I run a blog in the internep. I was told that Rom and Ram are being taken care by the male CPU, grr... I must stop this Lolicon before he can get his hands on the girls!" A little girls yells into something pitch black darkness along with her self introduction. She has blonde hair and a pink dress, ending with a skull hair clip on her hair. This girl is sure mysterious alright...

* * *

= Planeptune Basilicom =

"Well looks like its the day that me, Rom and Ram are going to the park" I say to myself while yawning and rubbing my eyes since its almost 6 AM in the morning. _'Man... Histy's home made alarm clock is so damn loud... Ugh my ears are still ringing like crazy'_ I think to myself while slapping against both of my ears. Now that was done, I walked to the kitchen to see if there was any snacks lying around because I didn't ate anything last night. I found Neptune's pudding sitting on the table, left there as if someone actually took it out and was about to eat it. As soon as I thought to myself, Histoire flies out of the kitchen with a tiny spoon in her hand. She doesn't notice me and she opens the lid from the pudding. I try to sneak pass her but... I hit a vase that was nearby the entrance but gladly it didn't drop to the ground and break since this is a vase that Compa got us.

"Ah- Your up early in the morning Nero" Histoire says to me while she took a bite out of Nep's Pudding. I sigh in defeat and sat next to her.

"Yea... I really need something to eat ugh my stomach wouldn't stop growling during my sleep..." I say as I rest my head on the table and Histoire flies on top of me and pats me, why do I feel like I'm being looked down on...

"Maybe you should check on the girls if they're awake or not..." She says to me as she flies back to her stolen Nep's pudding cup and continues eating.

I nod and got off my seat and walked to my room to check on Rom and Ram. When I got to my room door, I hear sounds like book pages are being flipped over. Ram isn't the type to be reading books but Rom does like to read books by herself or with Blanc. I open the door and saw Rom reading a book, too think she would be awake at this time. She didn't notice me I'm guessing she is really interested in the book. She got this book in my room and yet the books I have isn't that interesting although the books back at Lowee are far more interesting from what I got... I sit next to Rom and notice Ram is still asleep on my bed. Rom notices me and smiles as a good morning.

"Morning Rom, what are you reading?" I say to her as she flips through another page.

"I'm... reading a Manga..." Rom says while going through another page and this book is catching my interest now.

I look out the window while hearing the book pages flipping by, I see the sun rising up and the birds flying by, screaming their everyday calls. I feel a tug on my sleeve and it was Rom with a curious look.

"Hey... Nero..?" She says shyly.

"What is it Rom?" I say to her as her curious look goes away.

"This isn't a Manga but the front cover said 18 Plus Doujinshi, Nero whats a Doujinshi?" Did she say a Doujinshi!? I look at the book and the page flips over to "That"! I quickly grab the book and threw it out the window and by mistake hit a bird while it was flying. Oh crap! I'm so sorry!

"Ehh...!?" Rom was surprise about my sudden action and I hold onto her shoulders which got Rom even more surprised.

"Rom... Its not for you or Ram, got it...?" I say to her with a frightening look. She nods out of fear and I start to calm down.

With Ram waking up ten seconds later. I told the girls to get ready for breakfast and for the park. I went on ahead to make the food for the girls which is high quality pancakes or what I call it _"Nero's Pancake Special"_! I need a better name for it but it doesn't matter for now, I start making the pancake and Histoire giving me the ingredients for other stuffs. After finishing with the pancakes I girls came out of my room and sat on the chair with Histoire just finished her Nep's Pudding three minutes ago. The girls look happy as they saw the pancakes on two plates in my hands and placed them on the table and they started eating straight after they were put onto the table. I sigh but look really happy about it so I walked to Neptune's room to changed into my original clothes and came out of the room and to the kitchen, the girls finished they're food and the plates were gone guessing it was Histoire's doing.

"Hey! Hey! Onii-Chan! Are we going to the Park today~!" Ram says happily after eating the pancake and Rom also looked happy too. My response was a nod and they jumped out of they're chairs and ran up to me gladly not spearing me with hugs but instead they took both of my hands and started to drag me to the door but suddenly.

"GA-THUNK!" The Blonde haired girl appears slamming the door open and she points at me.

"I found you!" She says as she stomps her way to me and I drag the girls back, backing away from this Blonde girl.

"So your the Male CPU Lolicon!?" She yells at me and I give her a confused look and I tilt my head.

"L-Lolicon!?" I yell to her.

"Thats right, Lolicon!" She yells again, still pointing at me.

"Hey! Don't go bullying Onii-Chan!" Ram yells at the girl while getting close to her and she backs away.

"No bullying..." Rom says as she is holding a wooden sword in her hand- Wait when did she get that!?

"Okay, that is enough from both of you two." I say to calm things down and pulled Ram away from the girl and took the wooden sword out of Rom's hands.

"Okay first of all, I'm am no Lolicon and lastly I'm only taking care of them because of they're sister told me." I say to the Blonde girl just to keep things nice and clear.

"So thats how it is to ya'." She says to me in a somewhat friendly tone.

"I'm Abnes, The protector of little girls everywhere in Gamindustri and your Nero, CPU of no nation but all of Gamindustri. You don't need to gain shares since the girls from the four nation gain the shares, you also gain those shares from all four nation. So your a CPU of the four nations!" She yells again. Well I can't lie about it, It is true after all this is why I'm also so strong is thanks to the girls and they're share increase.

"Yeah thats great that you know me and all but me and the girls are planning on going to the park today and I don't want to ruin they're day or else..." I say a little worried at the last few words.

"Or else what Male CPU...?" Abnes says to me curious.

" _"She'll"_ get me..." I say with shivers down my spine and completely afraid of _"Her"_...

* * *

= On the way to the park =

"Yaaay! Onii-Chan come on, we're close ain't we!" Ram yells as she runs ahead of me, Abnes and Rom. Wait a second Abnes is here with us.

"Why are you here with us Abnes?" I say to her who is right next to Rom, way too close as well.

"Its because I can't leave you with Rom and Ram, who knows what you're going to do to these two beloved little angels!" Abnes says to me being even more protective to Rom with a hug. And who knows what will you do Abnes...

"Abnes... Your squishing me... Stop..." Rom says while to break through of Abnes's grip.

After I got Rom away from Abnes, both me and Rom got caught up with Ram who got to the park gate. We arrive to the park gate and after that Abnes catches up and so we all went into the park together, I brought snacks with me so just in case the girls including Abnes gets hungry. I honestly wanted Histoire to come along with me so I can at least have a good long conversation since with Rom, Ram or Abnes is just small talk basically. Rom keeps close to me, Ram running ahead of uh and Abnes is watching over me for some reason if I do something bad to the girls, man this is painful for me...

"Umm... Nero... Can we... Sit over there?" Rom says as she points over to a tree to our right. I look at her and her legs were shacking.

"Your legs hurting Rom?" I say to her and she nods, I sigh and pick her up.

"Hey Ram! We're going over there to that tree!" I yell out to Ram and she ran over to the tree and we arrive after her.

I gave each of the girls including Abnes snacks and they ate while I lay on the grass and looked at the scenery around us just your average beautiful day of the fall season. I closed my eyes and fell into a short sleep. The girls took notice at me and Rom and Ram got a little closer to me.

* * *

An hour has passed by and I was slowly woken up by people screaming and Rom, Ram and Abnes were trying to wake me up it was something about the screaming. I sat up and rubbed my and eyes and looked at Ram and Ram with scared and crying faces, Abnes was in panic.

"What happened girls?" I say to them

"N-N-Nero, theres... a... theres... a..." Rom says but seemingly really scared to finish her sentence.

"Onii-Chan! Theres a Ancient Dragon attacking the park!" Ram yells finishing Rom sentence, Abnes crawls to me and grabs me by the shoulders and shake me around like crazy.

"Come on Nero! Your a CPU ain't you! S-So do something!" She starts yelling down my ears and I push her around from me and start rubbing my ears.

"Okay! Okay! I got it! Dammit Abnes..." I say and stood up and made my way down in front of the dragon.

"W-W-W-Wait your actually going to fight it!?" Abnes yells at me.

"I-Its okay, Onii-Chan is awesome at fighting! Or so I think..." _'Oh come on!'_

I sigh and look up to the dragon into its red eyes. _'Its going to be dangerous if I fight him without transforming, well if thats the case of the situation... Kekekeke! Sorry Rom and Ram, its about time "I" make my entrances!'_ My body begins to glow and the girls began watching from the distance. I didn't want Rom and Ram to get into this fight since I don't want them harmed whatsoever. The glow fades away and appears the transformed CPU me, Void Heart.

"Phew! I feel seriously refreshed kekeke." I chuckle as I clenched my hand and shattered pieces of time and space forms around my hand.

"N-Nero...?" Rom says with a shaking voice and I look back to them with menacing looks and my eyes just made things worst.

The dragon attacks me with its claws and as soon as closed into my body, I punched its arm and that whole limb blew apart. I could hear the screams of Rom, Ram and Abnes. I command my eight drones to stab themselves into the dragons body, I command them to move up with the dragon and I open up a Time-Space portal and threw the dragon in along with the drones but they came back short few seconds later. I turn myself back into my human form and walked up to the girls.

"Geez, there is no mobs around Gamindustri that at least let more then ten seconds into the fight..." I got to the girls and they were moving around from me.

"W-Whats wrong girls, I did took care of the monsters so why are you..." I stopped my sentence and heard a quiet sniffing sound coming from Rom.

"W-Waaaaaaaah Waaaaah..." Rom then start crying and so does Abnes.

"R-Rom?" I say to her confusingly and I look over to Ram who is also bowling her eyes out.

"WAAAAAAH THIS SUCKS, I WANT TO GO HOME! WAAAAH" Ram yells while crying her eyes out.

"W-Why... WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" I yell up to the skies.

* * *

"You WHAT!?" Me and Histoire was talking to Blanc over a video call and Blanc was the one that yelled. There was Neptune, Noire, Vert, Nepgear and Uni at the background which looked like they were in their bedroom resting. Now back to the main situation enough spacing out.

"Look Blanc, I-I had to okay besides if I didn't transform, I would be talking to you covered in bandages and a whole park in ruins..." I say to Blanc in the most honest matter I can be.

"Hmm... Very well then, you better take care of Rom and Ram and try not to transform in front of them, I don't want to have them another trauma and make sure they get a decent meal and wash their clothes once in three days and..." Blanc talks away about things I have to do to watch over Rom and Ram until she saw a stack of paper which got her into a state of shock.

"Blanc, you know... if you keep giving me these commands, Ill show this little story you wrote when you were just a little child to Rom and Ram, I definitely think that will be a awesome idea wouldn't it be Blanc?" I say to her with a sadistic smile on my face.

"F-Fine! But p-please take care of them but if anything were happen to them, Ill have Histoire to take over my punishments." She says as I look over to Histoire who was holding a giant paper fan twice the size of her! The video call disconnected and Histoires sits her book on my head and sighs.

"You know Nero, I wouldn't do such a thing." Histoire says worryingly.

"Its okay but Ill be more careful this time..." I say to her as I give her a light pat on her head and she smiles. She left my room to check the share crystal and head back to bed. I lay on my bed and looked at the ceiling and sighs until I heard my door opening up and notice it was Rom that went into my room.

"Umm... N-Nero...?" Rom timidly walks to me but keeping a small distance away from me.

"Your still afraid of me Rom?" I say her and she shook her head and so she moved closer.

"N-No... its just... I had a scary... dream about... the dragon..." Rom says as she sits on my bed.

"What about the dragon Rom?" I say to her little curious about her nightmare.

"It was bullying you... really... really badly..." She says in a shaking voice and I pat her head to keep her calm.

"Now now Rom... will you still get the scared if the dream comes back when you go to sleep?" I say to her and she nodded. Wait a second why do I feel like something is going to happen in which meaning sleeping!?

"So... Nero... c-can I... sleep with you tonight?" She says to me shyly. I KNEW IT!

"I-Is that a... no..." She say with a sadden face. Goddammit she being adorable!

"F-Fine you can sleep with me for tonight Rom..." I sigh and she looked happy.

"Yay~ T-Thank you Nero." She says and she crawls into my blanket and used her pillow she brought with her from Lowee. I too lay down on the bed and cover myself in the blanket until I felt something touching me from the back, I look behind me and it was Rom hugging my back.

"R-Rom?" I say to her.

"Kyuuu~! Hehe Maybe hugging Nero will make the bad dream go away. Nero c-can you... h-hug me too?" She says to me and I took her request and hugged her. Rom slept soundly and so its about time I count the Nep-Sheeps and sleep...

* * *

"W-WHAT IS THIS!" I could hear Abnes yelling in my room and so I got up and yawned loudly.

"Wah!?" Histoire was in my room too but why is she so shock about something?

"Onii-Chan~! Let pla- Ehhh!?" Ram comes into my room and same as Histoire shocked.

"W-What...?" I say to them half asleep.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _"WHAT"_ LOOK WHO IS HANGING ONTO YOUR CHEST!?" Abnes yells at me with the top of her lungs and I look at my chest and saw Rom who was asleep and hanging onto my chest while at it. I look at the girls in panic and tried to convince them this is misunderstanding.

"W-Wait g-g-girls t-this isn't what it-" I say and in before Histoire flies over to me with her giant paper fan in her fastest speed.

 ***SLAP***

This three weeks couldn't get any worse then this...

* * *

 **Welp thats all for this chapter, hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know this took really long to get another chapter, I just got to my little lazy anime streamer phase... well can have fun now and ill be back for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - To The Nep-Mall!

 **Back again for more in which is the third chapter of this shenanigan of Nero's care taking adventure.**

* * *

\- Nero P.O.V -

"Laaaaame! Onii-Chan is too good in this gaaaame~!" Ram yelled after losing in a video game against me. After what happened morning was nothing too bad of a injury, just a huge scratch mark on my cheek. Rom was reading a picture she brought with her back from Lowee, she's been reading it while sitting on my laps and with my arms in front of her to keep her comfortable while reading. **  
**

"Onii-Chan~! Lets play again!" Ram yells again at me.

"Sure thing but your gonna loose again you know." I say to her as I press restart on the menu screen in the game and I smile at her and she pouts at me.

"You Ram, you shouldn't play with this perverted lolicon after what happened this morning." Abnes says while standing aside of us and me and Ram continued on playing games.

"Hey dummy! If Onii-Chan says its a misunderstanding then its a misunderstanding you big big dummy!" Ram yells at Abnes while playing the game.

"Hmph! Do what you want then!" Abnes yells then storms off to the kitchen.

I sigh and continues on beating Ram in the game until we get seriously bored of it and Rom continued along with reading in my laps. An hour has passed by and Ram gave up due to her loosing so many times about 200 times at least though. Abnes hasn't came out of the kitchen too for some reason, I think that shes doing some cooking but just taking forever to do so...

"Hmm, wonder what is Abnes is doing now in this passed hour...?" I say wondering about it.

"Why are you worried about that dummy Onii-Chan!?" Ram says as she hugs me by the sides.

"Nero...? Want to check on her...?" Rom says while she finished her book and puts it away.

"Hey~ Hey~ Onii-Chan, since she's being a big meany to you, why don't you pull a prank on her~?" Ram says to me giving me an idea of one.

"Now that you think about it, she has been annoying to me personally. So I guess I can do this just once buuut..." I say and Rom and Ram get curious about what I'm about to say.

"I'll be the one planning this out hehehe..." I grinned and open a hologram with my hands showing random unidentified in the screen which the girls can't read.

* * *

Abnes finally arrive back from the kitchen and notice me alone watching the news in the Nepstation, I look at her with quite a serious look. She walks closer to me and sit on the couch behind me and looked through the book that Rom was reading.

"Hey Lolicon, wheres Rom and Ram?" Abnes says as she flips through the pages.

"They left with Histoire for some shopping right now." I say while I turn up the sound on the television. I make a shocked up and Abnes looked at the television.

"A unknown virus has hit the four nations by storm, the effect within this virus is to those who are infected with uncontrollably tickle they're victims till death, to spot the people who are infected will have dark grey skin and they'll twitch around with they're bodies, so to the people outside please quickly go home this instant before the virus infects you." The news reporter says.

"Hey Abnes, mind if you get me a pudding pack but make sure its doesn't says 'Nep's Pudding' on it." I say to Abnes.

"Hey!? What about Rom, Ram and Histoire!? they're still outside!" She yells at me.

"Hey don't worry, they're are now inside the basilicom right now so please get a pudding pack?" I say to her which got her convinced and left to the kitchen with a hmph. Abnes arrive back with a spoon and a pudding pack and she notice me a little different.

"L-Lolicon...?" She says while getting a little closer to me and saw my head twitched and looked at her with a dark gray face.

"Heh" I look at her with dull dark purple eyes and had my hands out prepared to tickle her to the death. She dropped the pudding pack after realizing that I've became the thing in the news report and ran to my room or currently Rom and Ram's room and hide in the closet.

"H-How did the lolicon became what the news reporter said, m-m-maybe if I stay here long enough he'll-" Abnes thinks out loud until she felt a touch from both sides.

"Tickle Tickle~..."

Tickle... Tickle..."

Appeared Rom and Ram who were also somehow infected by the virus. Abnes screamed and leaped out of the closet and ran straight for the door, once opening the door I was in front of her behind the door and so we all cornered Abnes and got closer and closer repeating tickle. I start to notice that Abnes is about to have her mind explode and fainted.

"Okay I thinks that is enough now..." I say dropping the act.

"Meeh! It was fun while last!" Ram says

"A-Abnes...?" Rom says while looking at Abnes who is apparently foaming from the mouth.

"Ehh...? Maybe we got to far on this prank Onii-Chan...?" Ram says little disgusted by the sight.

"Guess we did..." I say trying to get Abnes back to herself.

* * *

After our little prank on Abnes, things went smoothly now. I finally got Abnes to stop calling me a Lolicon or a pervert even though we did that to her out of fear but I do what I can to make people understand better even if it results to force... I'm in the middle of cooking food for the girls to eat but I don't think that Abnes will eat with us because well you know why... Rom and Ram are drawing on scrap paper and Abnes well... she's sitting on our couch all huffy and puffy about the prank, I plan to make a call to Neptune to see what she's been doing at her vacation geez I think I need to use a vacation more then Neptune... After finishing with the preparations for the food, I placed them down on the table and called the girls over to eat in which they did, I went to Neptune's room and made the call there. I picked up my phone and began calling Neptune... With the intelligences she has currently, I don't think she'll be able to- Oh she picked up.

"Heeello~! Your all favorite main character is here!" Neptune yells from the other side of the phone.

"Okay stop the self introduction yelling..." I say to her while regaining some of my hearing back.

"Ahahah Sorry Nero so whats up?" She says to me

"Eh... nothing really, just want to check on ya' that was all." I say to her while laying down on her bed.

"Ohh~! Is our only male CPU perhaps worried? Pfft-" Neptune begins to laugh at me getting the misunderstanding.

"Its not like that you air head!" I yell at her over the phone.

"Well to answer my boys question, I'm doing fine here, having a lot of fun here. There are water parks and everything here!" She says about the place she's in, guessing a resort? How should I know, they didn't tell me anything!?

"Gee seems really fun for you guys..." I say in a sadden and sarcastic manner.

"Aww don't worry Nero, once we come back we might plan for another week out and we'll bring you along too!" Neptune says which slightly got my hopes up. I had to hang up now, its soon for me to bring the girls to the Nep Mall to play some arcades.

"Well anyways Neptune, I gotta hang up now." I say to her.

"Aww okay then, your taking the girls somewhere?" She asks me.

"That would be the case." I say to her while scratching my head.

"Okay~! Guess you call later?" She says

"That will be a maybe, depends what I'm doing." I say to her as I leave out of her room.

"Okay buddy, talk to ya' later!" She says then she hangs up and I sigh.

"Well another afternoon of fun with the girls." I say putting on my jacket and my shoes. I walk back to the living room and saw Rom and Ram drawing again and looked back to the table and the foods on the plates were empty.

"Okay Rom, Ram and Abnes?" I call to them and they pop they're heads up to look at me.

"We'll be going to the Nep Mall to play at the arcades, sounds fun?" I say to them and notice Rom and Ram with bright smile well Rom is trying... and so they speared me into the stomach and I was probably out for a good minute.

* * *

"Yaay~! Nep Mall~! Nep Mall~!" Ram sings out those words as she skips her way to the Nep center to make our confusion go away, its pretty much a huge building which is a half arcade and half shopping mall. You can thank that to Neptune herself...

"Now you know how it feels to be hurt badly huh? Nero?" Abnes says with a smirk on her face.

"Hey we hurt you mentally and they hurt me psychically so we're completely different on many level Abnes." I say.

"Nero...? How close are we...?" Rom asks me.

"Oh we're should be close, you should be able to see a giant building up ahead." I answer while point up ahead to see a giant building in front of us.

"Onii-Chan~! Over there?" Ram yell to us while pointing at the Nep Mall.

"Thats the place Ram." I say to her with a smile.

Ram runs up to me and jesters me to praise her with a pat on the head and so I did, seeing Ram happy by the head pat Rom wanted to be petted too and so I do the same to Rom. Abnes stood at the back with a angry look on her face and ran up to me pushed my hands away from the girls by flailing her arms around like crazy.

"A-Abnes!?" I say to her a little scared of her outburst. She heavily breathed and looked at me.

"You can pet the girls when I'm gone, GOT IT!?" She yells.

"G-Got it..." I say to her while scratching my head.

We entered the Nep Mall and I followed Rom and Ram along since they were leading the way around the Mall. I normally go here with Neptune and Nepgear on break time or in Neptune's case, all the time. The arcades is the top half of this building and the shopping mall is the bottom half in which is where we are right now. Rom and Ram stopped by a store of anime goodies.

"Onii-Chan! look! look! Can we look around here!?" Ram says while grabbing onto my hand and pulls me into the store.

We went on our own way around the store because I told them to meet each other outside when we're done. I went over to the figure section of the store and saw many high quality figures around until I saw something that got my interest in a instant. It was a figure of me in a butler outfit and another me just in my normal clothing.

"Wait since when I wore a butler outfit before, I don't even remember if I did. Did Noire put on a butler outfit in middle of my sleep?" I say to myself.

I kept walking around to got to the manga section and saw Rom there also. I walk closer to her and she notices me going to her.

"Rom...? What are you reading." I say to her, I just don't her to read another 18+ doujin again.

"Its a manga about a young boy who used to live in the real world but then he died, he woken up sitting on a chair in front of a goddess with blue hair. The goddess ask him this _"If you were to go a world of fantasies, what will you bring along with you?"_ the boy then replied _"You."_ and then the boy and the goddess were sent to that world and must defeat a dark lord who will end the world." Rom says slightly interest about the manga. To me honestly sounded like something that Blanc would write but funny thing is it isn't! Heh sucks to be you Blanc.

"Sounds interesting Rom, here how about I buy it for you?" I say to her.

"R-Really!?" Rom says with a smile.

Me and Rom went to counter to buy the Manga for Rom but behind the counter I saw someone familiar. Someone with short brown hair a blue vest, wait a second...

"Falcom!?" I yell.

"E-Eh Sheeesh!" She puts her finger on her lips telling me to quiet down.

"W-What are you doing here?" I whisper to her.

"I work here as a part time job, a adventurer needs money sometimes you know." She says to me and she then notices Rom beside and Ram appearing later.

"What are you doing with the CPU candidate of Lowee." She asks.

"Onii-Chan is taking care of us while Blanc is away!" Ram says.

"O-Onii-Chan!?" She yells in surprise.

"Yea... long story..." I say with a sigh.

"Anyways Falcom, me and the girls are heading to the arcades upstairs, want to tag along?" I ask her but she shook her head.

"My shift doesn't until it hits nighttime, sorry Nero although I would have taken your offer but..." She says to me with a sad look on her face.

"Its okay Falcom, well good luck on her later adventures and this job too.. Oh- You better tell me some of your adventures sometimes?" I say to her while leaving the store with the girls.

"Ah- I will, when I got the time!" Falcom yells to me while waving good bye.

After our encounter with Falcom. We took the elevator to the arcades at the top floors. The door opens and we walk out and saw a bunch of arcade machine everywhere in the area, Rom and Ram ran off to start playing on the machine and I stood close to them because its dark in here and I can loose them here if I'm not too careful. Rom walked to a crane game, she looked over to a plushie of a yellow mouse which had a lightning bolt as a tail. Rom pushed the start button and start playing but the thing is... she was too small to reach the controls, I tried to hold in my laughter but had it under control now.

"Here Rom let me help you." I say that as I pick her up for her to use the controls.

"E-Eh, umm thank you..." Rom says a little embarrassed in the way I'm holding her up.

Rom moved the claw under the mouse and she pressed the button to let down the claw to grab the plushie and lifts it up but sadly it drops on the edge of the hole and it wasn't dropping inside but outside. I don't Rom to be sad because of this so I have to use this.

" **Time Break!** " Gamindustri freezes at my will and I open a small Time-Space crack big enough to teleport the plushie inside and the plushie drops down and appears in my hands and I reverse the time stop.

"N-Nero? We got it..? I-I thought it was gonna drop..?" Rom says in confusion about me having the plushie in my hands.

"Hehe Guess you were seeing things but that doesn't matter now, well here you go Rom." I say to her as I hand the plushie to her.

"Ehehe T-Thank you Nero~" She says while she hugs me. I saw Ram in front of us with a bag ton of prizes in her hands.

"And I see you were busy Ram?" I say to her as she walks up to me.

"Thats right Onii-Chan now praise me again." She says to me and I pat her head.

"This place is a lot of fun Nero, Ill stay here for a little bit!" Abnes says while playing on one of the machines.

"Okay then Abnes, well its getting late now. Lets go home Rom and Ram." I say to them and they nod, so we make our way home.

* * *

Upon arriving home I open the door and in a flash of my eyes, a large paper fan slams into my face and a real loud slap to my forehead and my cheeks. I look at the person who smacked me with the paper fan, it was Histoire who hit me with it she was really angry about something.

"You people are late! What exactly were you doing Nero!?" Histoire yells at me.

"We went to the Nep Mall and I was a little too caught up in the arcades." I say that but I moved forward into time by mistake, it was exactly 1 PM and then it was 7 PM right now. I laugh it off for a bit and got another smack to the face again.

"Anyway then, Nero please prepare dinner okay?" Histoire says and a sudden stomach growls filled a sudden silences.

"Your hungry Histoire?" I ask her and she then nods.

* * *

I finished cooking the food for Histoire and for the twins and also for myself too. I placed the plates down on the table for them, we all sat down and started eating. After we all finished eating I took all the dishes and left them in the sink so I can clean them tomorrow. The girls left to my room to sleep and Histoire was in the Share Crystal room for a quick check and after that she'll go to bed and sleep for today. I walked to my room and was about to open the door and saw Ram poking my back.

"Something Ram?" I ask her.

"M-Me and Rom can't sleep. S-So... can you read us a Manga till we fall asleep?" Ram says to me while holding the book behind her back.

"Sure thing Ram." I say while we walk to my room and I sat between Rom and Ram and I swore I saw Ram snickered about something.

"Here you Onii-Chan." She says with a devious smile but hiding that over a normal smile.

"S-Sure, Wait a second!" I took the book from Ram's hand and saw a book she bought at the store and it had... the 18+ sign on the bottom on the book, I look at Ram who was snickering and then burst into a laugh. My eyes twitch in anger and...

"RAAAAAAAAAAM!"

* * *

 **And so that ends this chapter, hope you peeps enjoyed and about having a section for the other CPU's, I'm planning on keeping that a secret so yea... welp anyways see ya' peeps around 0 30/**


End file.
